Users that view information resources have a need, either social or business-driven, to share their individual resource viewing experiences. Such sharing should augment but not unnecessarily constrain a users' information resource viewing actions.
Currently, users generally achieve this by manually cutting and pasting resources and/or links, adding comments and sharing through a discrete electronic message. The laboriousness of such manual operations inhibits sharing of on-line experiences. Accordingly, there is a need not only to automate such operations but also to augment them by presenting users information about other users' experiences in context with the current resource displays of the users and their respective resource viewing histories.